


Flight

by LaraJadeSchmidt13



Category: GTA V, Trevor Philips - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love, Sex, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraJadeSchmidt13/pseuds/LaraJadeSchmidt13
Summary: Trevor had a rough childhood, abusive parents, no stable relationships, and now someone actually wants to spend time with him. Y/N follows Trevor through his late teen years into some messy situations that only makes them fall apart, or maybe, just maybe, rekindle the flame.





	Flight

“James, your turn.” my mom said to my father. She handed me her golf club as she adjusted her glove on her hand. I looked around the golf club and sighed realizing we had about five holes left. I just wanted to get home. One of the club workers drove by in a golf cart and he caught my attention. He had dark brown hair, a scar on his right eyebrow, and a straight facial expression- like he certainly didn’t want to be here. He climbed out and picked up the trash on the ground not too far from us. I found myself walking toward him and I helped pick up some of the trash.  
“Thanks.” He said kindly.  
“No problem. I don’t know why people think it’s okay to throw their shit on the ground.” I rolled my eyes. He smiled at me as I held out my hand, “I’m Y/N.”  
“Trevor.” He responded and shook my hand.  
“I’ve never seen you here before.”  
“Yeah, just started Monday.”  
“That’s not a Los Santos accent, where are you from?”  
“Ah, Sandy Shores for a few years… Originally from Canada, well the Canadian border region of America.” He shared.  
“Oh, okay… up by North Yankton?”  
“Yeah actually…”  
“That’s cool.” I responded.  
“Y/n!” my dad yelled. I turned and saw him waving for me to return to the golf cart. I turned to Trevor and pursed my lips. I wanted to continue talking to him.  
“Do you have a phone?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Add my number.”  
“What?” he asked seemingly shocked.  
“Add my number and text me your name. I wanna talk some more! Maybe we could meet up sometime?” I asked as I began to walk back toward my dad.  
“Sure, here.” He said and pulled out his phone handing it to me. I typed in my name and number and handed it back to him. He texted me and put his phone away. “I’ll see ya around Y/N.”  
“Sure thing.” I winked. He got back on his golf cart and turned around to approach my father.  
“Hey, watch your eyes!” my dad yelled. I spun around to see Trevor looking away from my dad and starting to move his golf cart. I blushed, but hid it well as I climbed on the back of our cart.

After our game, mom suggested we stop and eat in the main hall of the golf club. Dad was completely okay with the idea until he saw our waiter.  
“Oh, hi!” I said to Trevor.  
“Afternoon.” He smiled at me. I felt my face flush as I turned and looked at my mom. She was like my best friend, meaning she could read my mind from a mile away, and she knew I thought Trevor was cute. “What can I start you all off with to drink?” he asked. My dad asked for a glass of whiskey and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My mom asked for a water and I asked for lemonade. Trevor nodded and smiled at me before walking off.  
“He’s cute.” My mom brought up.  
“Him?” my dad asked.  
“Yeah. The boy is very sweet.”  
“He’s paid to make women like you want to come back.” My dad commented.  
“What do you mean women like me?” my mom snapped at my dad’s snide remark.  
“I mean, it’s a coy to get more money out of you.”  
“You think they take his tips?” my mom rolled her eyes.  
“No, I’m just saying-,” I tuned them out after that and looked around the room for Trevor. I saw him by the kitchen talking with another waiter. He looked over and I didn’t realize I was frowning until he smiled at me and I returned the gesture.  
Trevor returned with our drinks and my dad decided to spark a conversation.  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m nineteen, sir.” He answered.  
“They let you serve liquor?”  
“Once you’re eighteen.” He answered. My dad nodded, and I put my head down as Trevor placed my lemonade in front of me and my mom thanked him. “You know what you’d like to eat?”  
We all ordered, and my dad made it possibly one of the most difficult orders Trevor had ever submitted. No this- extra that… I felt bad for him, but he kept up with every word my father said. I looked over at my mom and said,  
“I need to use the restroom, please excuse me.”  
She nodded, and my dad caught my arm.  
“Don’t you dare go look for him.”  
“James, she needs to use the restroom.” My mom whispered harshly. My dad kept eye contact with me as he let go and I walked out of the dining hall and into the main hallway. I entered the bathroom and texted Trevor.  
“We should go out for dinner. Monday night, 7?”  
I hit send and walked out of the bathroom to run into someone. Only to see it was Trevor, reading off his phone.  
“Sorry, I-.” he paused when he saw me and smirked. “I would love to. Your dad… he always like that?”  
I grinned, and Trevor put his phone away.  
“Rude? Yeah.” I responded.  
“Gosh, I’ve never wanted to punch someone so much in my life.” He said, and I nodded, not disagreeing with him.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” I grinned. He nodded, and I gave him a slight wave, but he pulled me in to a hug.  
“Bye.”


End file.
